


Beginner

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2020, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Ser principiante siempre es aterrador, pero más cuando se trata de tu debut en las ligas profesionales, pero la actitud que tomó en su inicio, ayudaría a que su carrera despegara.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 2





	Beginner

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Este one Shot está participando en el Drinny-Con 2020, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

La lluvia golpeaba con furia su rostro, la joven pelirroja no recordaba un partido en condiciones similares en todo el tiempo que jugó para Gryffindor, estando en Hogwarts, suponía que estas medidas extremas diferenciaban a un principiante, que jugaba meramente por pasatiempo a un profesional.

Era su primer mes como la nueva recluta de las Holyhead Harpies, no podía hacer él ridículo desde el comienzo, no cuando le habían tenido tanta fe, tenía que demostrarle al mundo entero, que era buena en el Quidditch, después de todo, ser una jugadora profesional había sido su sueño desde la primera vez que escuchó una narración de un partido por la radio, y al ver a sus hermanos Bill y Charlie jugarlo en el patio de la Madriguera.

Años después, estaba viviendo el sueño, no podía simplemente dejarse vencer por el mal clima, así que se espabiló, tomó valor y echó su escoba adelante, cazando la Quaffle, como nadie más lo hacía, por temor a que el viento les derribara.

—Ginny Weasley está mostrando la razón por la cual decidieron contratarla, apenas con 18 años, está mostrándole a las veteranas como se juega, aun cuando el clima está en tu contra.

Escuchó al público de las Arpías gritar emocionados cuando se hizo de la Quaffle y voló a todo lo que podía en dirección a los aros, era su oportunidad, arrojó para anotar, pero el viento desvío, enviándolo en otra dirección, eso no logró quitarle el ánimo, se esforzaría mucho más la próxima vez.

—M—

El sol le quemaba la cara, estaba agotada, había pasado una semana desde que el juego había comenzado, la snitch seguía sin aparecer, si no fuera porque el narrador daba la puntuación cada cinco minutos, habría olvidado que iban perdiendo por noventa puntos, estaba aturdida, mareada y hastiada de aquello, observó a su alrededor, los demás jugadores no se veían más animados, y con la gran ventaja, el equipo contrario se estaba tomando también un poco de descanso.

Frunció el ceño cuando algo la dejo un poco ciega, aquella lucecita la estaba fastidiando, y era la tercera vez que le daba directo a los ojos, posiblemente buscando desconcentrarla, y lo estaba logrando, busco a la persona que lo estaba haciendo, pero le costó un poco descubrir quién era la persona que lo había hecho.

Su rostro aristocrático, sonrisa burlona, y no estaba tan pálido como la porcelana como comúnmente lo estaba, no, estaba completamente rojo a causa del sol, aquello le pareció divertido, su mejor amiga estaba a su lado, con un enorme sombrero que le cubría del sol, así que estaba como si nada.

Hacía seis meses, se había topado con Malfoy en una cena a la que la invitó Luna, su mejor amiga, y es que la joven había iniciado un romance con Blaise Zabini, y aunque Ginny le recordó la clase de persona que era, al parecer, después del colegio y de la muerte repentina de su madre, hubo un cambio drástico en la personalidad del chico, eso había llevado al romance, y claro, querían formar una pareja igual de extraña que ellos, así que habían planeado aquello.

Una cena, forzarlos a convivir, y según Blaise, el heredero Malfoy, ya había expresado una vez su interés por ella, aun estando en Hogwarts. Obviamente él lo negó todo, de forma rotunda y contundente, los primeros cuatro meses, cada que era atacado por su mejor amigo con ese hecho.

Fue hasta el cumpleaños de Draco, mientras ella hablaba con su ex novio y buen amigo Dean, que enfadado se acercó a ella, y después de un reclamo del ¿qué hacía hablando con ese tipo? Que confesó que en Hogwarts le parecía atractiva, pero con el trato reciente, le había comenzado a interesar de forma seria.

Le había dicho, que si decidía salir con él, podía prometerle una estabilidad tanto económica, como emocional, y contrario de los demás, él siempre apoyaría su carrera como jugadora profesional, sin miedo a ser opacado por su éxito, sin nada de aquello que ella siempre temía, por vagas relaciones desde que comenzó a jugar.

Ella rió divertida, y como pensó que solo bromeaba le dijo que lo pensaría, y él propuso un trato, si el juego —El partido actual— duraba mínimo una semana, ella saldría con él, de lo contrario, aceptaría la derrota sin problema alguno.

Al parecer, Merlín y toda su orden, estaba de su lado, porque aquello iba para largo, sonrío cuando lo vio gesticular _«Tú puedes»_ , así que sin más, echó a andar su escoba, robándola de la cazadora contraria que volaba despreocupada, y anotó, reduciendo diez puntos la distancia en el marcador.

Draco le había inyectado ánimos, y ella a su equipo.

—M—

El lugar estaba completamente lleno, estaban festejando el triunfo, a penas por diez puntos habían ganado, todo el mundo las felicitaba, cada que intentaba alejarse, era interceptada por alguien más, para charlar sobre su buen desempeño después de que el ánimo estaba tan decaído, ella sonrió, en agradecimiento, habló poco, con la esperanza de que entendieran la indirecta, pero no tuvo mucha suerte.

Sus ojos chocolates se toparon con el rubio, que tenía una sonrisa fría, un tanto Cortés mientras hablaba con una chica que Ginny desconocía, aquello aceleró su corazón, y no de buena manera, ella estaba tratando de acercarse a él, mientras este estaba bastante entretenido con otra mujer.

Se giró de nuevo al hombre que hablaba con entusiasmo, le sonrió, y por fin se involucró en una charla, para su sorpresa, el hombre era todo un conocedor de quidditch, así que no se aburrió en los cuarenta minutos que duró aquella interacción, se disculpó, observó a su alrededor, buscando a su mejor amiga, para su desgracia, Draco estaba a su lado, y la mujer también, seguían hablando, la pelirroja le sonrió a su amiga, y avanzó hasta ella, pero fue interceptada de nuevo por otra persona.

—Fue un juego bastante interesante –admitió la mujer.

—Sí, lo fue, por un segundo, pensé que no ganaríamos.

—Pero te sobrepusiste, en un segundo la chispa Weasley revivió, como en aquel partido, el clima era completamente opuesto, pero a pesar de que el viento y la lluvia eran imparables, fuiste más imparable tu ¿recuerdas? En tu primer mes en el equipo, desde ese momento, me volví seguidora de las Arpías, he de confesar.

—Sin duda me alegra que te volvieras aficionada del equipo –sonrió.

La mujer giró el rostro, así que Ginny hizo lo mismo, Draco estaba a su lado, llevó la mano a su hombro, pero la pelirroja le dio un manotazo, para evitarlo, aquello lo sorprendió, pero sólo le otorgó un gesto, elevó la comisura derecha de sus labios, en señal de diversión.

—Solo quería felicitarte, no es para que te pongas a la defensiva –comentó, con ese arrastrar de palabras que le parecía sexy al resto de las mujeres, la clara prueba era la chica derritiéndose a su lado, a Ginny solo le ocasionaba irritación.

—Ya lo hiciste, ya puedes dejarnos solas, estamos en medio de una conversación...

—Sí, sí, que es aficionada, te pedirá un autógrafo y después lo subastará, no me interesa, hablemos –la sujetó del brazo y la acercó a él, rodeando su cintura, para después alejarse de aquel bullicio.

—Veo que ya te desocupaste –soltó enfadada.

— ¿Desocuparme? La que ha estado charlando con todo mundo toda la tarde has sido tú, no yo –comentó, en su defensa.

—Bueno, yo he hablado con varias personas, mientras que tú, solo con una, quien ha estado ocupado no soy yo.

—Entonces, estás celosa, Weasley –se burló de ella.

—Celosa ¿por qué habría de estarlo? –frunció el ceño.

—Entonces –cambio de tema –dime ¿cumplirás tu palabra?

Ella levantó la mirada hasta el rubio, estaba completamente serio, como si aquello fuese un negocio, no una declaración de amor ¿realmente quería salir con alguien que veía el romance como algo negociable?

—Yo...

—Bien, déjame hacer algo para convencerte.

Ginny se tensó cuando Draco se acercó a ella, su aliento olía a whisky de fuego, y se mezclaba un poco con su colonia, la mano grande de falanges largas se colocó en la mejilla de ella, y acto seguido, los labios de él, estaban sobre los de ella en un apasionado beso.

—Dime ¿eso te ha convencido para que la respuesta sea un sí? –comentó divertido.

La pelirroja lo observó con atención, sus labios habían quedado manchados un poco por su labial, dio un paso hasta él, y susurró un suave sí, antes de volver a besarlo.


End file.
